HamHams meet Sailor Moon!
by pinkfluffyusagichan's Karakai
Summary: See what happens when teh Ham-Hams meet the Sialor Scouts!


Heya !1! We are pinkfluffyusagichan and Karakai5.This is our firs ficcie and we are sooo excited ! We are righting this cuz we LUV the ham hams sooo much (kawaiiiii !) and Sailor Moon is our idol ! So we wanted her to luv them too ! Okay lets start !

There not ours... :sweatdrop:

THE HAM-HAMS MEET SAILOR MOON!

One perfect bright and beautiful day, Hamtaro and his girlfriend Bijou happened upon a large pile of sunflower seeds. they ate them and felt dizzy, because there was crack on them. They went wheeee! And when they woke up, they suddenly were in Tokyo!

They looked around in a happy delirious fashion. There was lots of bubbly, bright, teenage girls around. They had food and all that cracked sunflower seeds had made them hungry. So they went scampering as fast as their cute, little, furry paws (A/N: KAWAII) could carry them, running all the way up to a bright, cheerful blonde with a unique, beautiful hairdo. She had PLENTY of food, and she looked like she might be an animal lover too

POV Usagi

Usagi had just started eating her lunch when Ami stopped at her table. "Um Usagi I didn't get the homework assignment... can you help me?"

The beautiful young girl with the shiny blonde hair that reached down to her knees (A/N: I SO WANT THAT HAIR!1!) shook her head.

"I didn't get what Kurusagi-sensei meant, either - ah, who cares?" And thus, she started forking food into her mouth.

"Uasagi! Usagi!" a voice called excitedly. Usagi looked up smiling brightly and happily (A/N hey she IS eating aft4er all!) to see her team mates come running over to her. "Hey there Rei and Makoto and Minako and Ami. About time you got here. I was beginning to think you had gotten way lost or someting, the food is almost gone!"

Suddenly, Rei spotted the two stoned hamsters crawling up Usagi's leg and screeched. "MICE! THERE ARE MICE CRAWLING UP YOUR LEG, USAGI!". The raven-haired, fiery beauty was deathly afraid of mice.

"EEK! Mice! They must be after my food! Ooh! On second thoughts, I don't think I have enough food, so EXTRAS!" Usagi cried excitedly "Hmm, instead maybe i can train them."

Makoto took a look at them. "They look strangely deformed - I believe they are from another dimension!" (A/N: Good Guess, Mako-Chan!)

"Does... that mean I can't train them? Ooh " the beautiful Usagi chan says plucking one off of her leg, "so soft, so furry, so... so... furry." then she grinned evilly, "Want one?" she asked as she passed it over to Rei.

Bijou's POV

The cute female ham ham with the pigtails still felt as though her head was on a rollercoaster and totally disconnected from her body. She stared at the black-haired monster that shoved out its claws to her and bit into one of its fingers. No tentacle-sex for her!

Rei screamed! AND Screamed! And screamed some more1! "It bit me!"She screached "It bit me! I'm gonna get rabies!" Then she screamed some more.

Makoto, ever the mother of the group, took Rei's injured finger into her hands and said: "There there. A kiss will make it better..." She bowed down to place a kiss on the injured extremity - and Rei's hand smacked into her face, giving her a nosebleed. The black-haired girl ran off, screaming even louder now. "GERMS! DISEASE! INFECTION!"

Makoto looked sadly after the runaway girl "And I only wanted to kiss her..."

Hamtaros POV

The chestnut ham ham did not understand why Bijou bit the nice girl when she tried to grab her. Those nice girls were so beautiful, even though they seemed to change their colors every ten seconds. He enjoyed being stroked by the blonde girl and saw that two more girls were about to join the group. More new friends!

Two, Gorgeous young ladys walked up to the group. They stood there almost regally as they smiled beautifully at the sailor scouts. Then proceeded to intdoduce themselves.

"Hello, we are new here.", one of the two began. Her hair was of a whiteish blond, and it reflected the light of the sun so strongly that the others were almost blinded by it. She wore tight bluejeans, a green baby-tee with the words "I LOVE NATURE" and a large Prada handbag. Her darkblue eyes sparkled at the other girls when she showed her white, even teeth in a smile. "My name is Baidoku Rynbio."

The other, equally beautiful young woman said "And I am Kekkaku Seibyo" She had jet black hair that was long and wavy. She was 5ft 10, slim and had a perfect complexion.She looked perfect in her matching blue halter top and matching miniskirt.

If the senshi had been lesbians, they would have been raping the two 'Gorgeous young ladies' with their eyes. But as they were realatively straight underage fighters for love and justice, the simply nodded and returned the smiles...

Suddenly, a big fugly monster was attacking them and Rynbio and Seibyo frowned at the interruption. "Quick, my friend", the fair-haired, slim-waisted, large-breasted girl told her raven-haired companion. "Let us go somewhere to... um... seek cover!" (A/N: OF COURSE THEY DON'T RUN AWAY - you'll see !1!)

"Oh...yeah, we better seek cover. Ah that phone booth over there, that will be perfect for our needs... uh... to seek cover "within." She said as she weakly smiled at her sexy friend.

The monstert on the other hand...

"I AM HORNIUS!" the beast bellowed as it struck a dramatic pose, "Your energy is mine!"

With a scream of... something, the purple horn-covered purple toad-like creature leapt into the air and screamed "HORNI-BEAM!"

The blast from the monster's horn missed. The five Sailor Scouts looked at each other, then Usagi yelled: "Transform! Moon prism power, make up!" She transformed into Sailor Moon and watched as the others transformed into Sailor Scouts as well.

Hamtaros POV

During the transformation, the drugged ham ham saw even more pretty colors, and his mind reeled. When he finally could think halfway clearly again (A/N: As clearly as one does when one is on crack...) he found himself sticking in Sailor Moon's panties, with Bijou nowhere in sight.

"Cool!", the doped critter thought as he looked around with glazed eyes, "A nice warm cave..."

"Bijou!"He called in his cute widdle ham ham speach, "Where are you? I think I died, because I seem to be in heaven! Did you fall into heaven too?"

Seeing that his atack had missed, the monster spat, "Fools! Do you know what it is to anger Hornius? DIE!" With a scream that could shake even the bowels of an 80 year-old taxidermist, the moster cried out "HORNI-TACKLE!", as it dove towards Sailor Moon...

At that point, a blinding ray of light shot toward the monster's horn and severed it from its forehead. A strong yet melodious voice sounded behind the Senshi: "I will not allow you to hurt these brave warriors, abomination of the dark!"

A tall girl with blindingly shiny hair and a golden costume that gave off an equal shimmer stepped up to the other girls and intoned: "I am Sailor Sun, the guardian of light. Retreat, or you will feel my wrath!"

Her beautiful partner stepped up beside her, dressed in shimmering silver "I am Sailor Earth and I also implore you to retreat or surrender, for if you do not, you will become the dirt beneath my feet."She She pointed out one perfect boot, that was almost like a mirror in its reflectivity as it reflected the sun into the monsters eyes

If possible, the beast's glare intensified, "Retreat? FOOLS! You have not yeat seen my Horni Powers! Now I shall show you EXTREME Horniness!" letting out an ear-splitting yell, a polka-dotted aura blasted to life around him. "NOW YOU SHALL KNOW MY HORNINES!", it cried as it's muscles spasmed and ballooned to grotesqure proportions.

hissing like gay european police sirens, his aura surrounded him completely as he continued to power up... A single inch-long crack formed in the sidewalk in testimony to how much power was oozing from the abomnimation.

Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth, the beeutiful guadians, stepped forward and leveled their hands at the monster, who's aura glowed brighter and brighter and brighter. They started chanting something, and the world dissolvs in light.

-

Karakai5: Yay! Our first chappie complet! What do you all think? We wuved it! We ahd so much fun! I can hardly wait to work on our next chater!

pinkfluffyusagichan14: Yea, riting fanficcies is sooo great! And Audrey from school, you are a bitch fo sayin that Sailor Moon sux and I hop you get AIDS and die!

Karakai5: Please let us no how much you loved this too. We will update when we get feedbacks!

pinkfluffyusagichan14: We want 5 reviews, or we'll stop this awsome ficcie! HONEST!1!

Karakai5: See yoo next chappie!


End file.
